


Home Sweet Home

by MiniMeggs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMeggs/pseuds/MiniMeggs
Summary: Steve’s been on a long mission and finally comes home to Bucky as a surprise. Bucky’s been lonely without his other half and his daddy. Steve just wants to cuddle and give his baby whatever he needs.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first AO3 work, I’m normally a Wattpad writer but I’ve decided to publish some of my more explicit works on here. 
> 
> This is one of my first smuts for a long while, so please be nice and tell me how I can improve! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy some fluffy Smut!

Bucky lays on the couch, with his legs over the arm and lightly swinging them. Steve's been away on a mission for ten days now and Bucky's missing him so much, he thinks he's going insane. They've had little to none contact as Steve can't and the most they've spoke was five minutes on the second day. The rest has been a single text or two. He just wants Steve home, so he can cuddle up to him and be his good boy. While his daddy treats him right.

Steve's on his way home right now, he hasn't told Bucky as he wants to surprise him. He may be a little annoyed he didn't say anything, but he'll definitely be happy to see him. He's missed Bucky desperately too, every night when he's gone to sleep he just wanted to roll over and wraps his arms around Bucky. He's tried so hard to speak to him, but he never can and it's horrible. Every single text he would send would be "Are you okay? I love you xxx."   
Bucky would reply with something different each time but it's always make Steve smile.

He sees Brooklyn coming into view and knows he's almost home. He grins and speeds up slightly on his motorbike. "I'm here Baby boy." He says quietly almost hoping Bucky hears him.

Bucky hears a buzz and gets off the sofa, "Hello?" He says into the speaker,  
"Hey Baby boy wanna let me up."  
Bucky freezes, "Steve?"  
"I'm home honey."  
Bucky presses the button and almost screams, Steve's here! He's back! He doesn't know what to do but finds himself grinning so wide it hurts. 

He hears the keys turn in the door and once it's open, he throws himself at Steve, "You're back!"  
"Surprise Buck." Steve laughs,  
Bucky lightly hits him, "I was worried! I hadn't heard from you and there you are coming home!"  
"Sorry Baby, I just wanted to surprise you."  
Bucky smiles, "I've missed you so much."  
"Me too, C'mere." He says and cups Bucky's face, slamming their lips together. 

Bucky melts instantly and moans when Steve's tongue slides against his. Steve gently nips at his lip and pulls him closer. Bucky hands finds his hair and he scrapes his fingers through it. Steve slowly pulls away, "My Baby boy." He purrs,   
Bucky whimpers and buries his face in Steve's neck, "Daddy."  
"Have you been good?"  
Bucky nods, "I didn't do a single bad thing. I missed you so much, but I didn't do anything."  
"Good boy." Steve praises and kisses him softly, "However it does look like you've been wearing my clothes." He gestures to the hoodie Bucky's wearing,  
Bucky giggles, "It's comfy and it's like a reassurance that you're okay."  
Steve cups his cheek, "Aww Baby, I'm okay and I have been."  
Bucky nods, "Good."  
Steve smiles, "I'm gonna go jump in the shower and then we can do whatever you want."  
"Aren't you tired?" Bucky asks,  
Steve's heart melts at the concern, "A little but I wanna spend every minute with you."  
Bucky smiles, "Okay."  
Steve goes towards the bathroom, "I would say join me, but I'm quite gross."  
Bucky laughs, "You're fine, but I'll stay here."  
"Okay Sweetheart."

Bucky decides to order pizza for them, as he can't really be bothered to cook and he's sure Steve will be quite happy with pizza. As well as they can cuddle up on the couch. He hears the shower turn off, so he goes into the bedroom and flops down on the bed.

Steve comes out with a towel round his waist and smiles softly, "Hey Honey."  
Bucky smiles back and sits up, "I ordered pizza that okay?"  
Steve hums, "That's just what I could eat right now. Thanks Buck."  
"You're welcome, and also I don't really want to cook so it works out well."  
Steve laughs, "Fair enough."   
He grabs a pair of tight boxers and some grey sweatpants, while Bucky watches him. 

Bucky grabs him before he puts on a shirt "Cuddle?"  
"Of course Baby, wanna go and watch tv while the pizza comes?"  
Bucky nods and hops off the bed, Steve playfully slaps his ass while he walks and Bucky yelps. Steve chuckles and Bucky rolls his eyes playfully, "Punk."  
"Jerk." Steve replies them kisses him sweetly,  
Bucky giggles and climbs on the couch.

He waits for Steve to sit then lays on his chest, "I've missed this so much."  
Steve runs his fingers through Bucky's hair, "Me too Baby, so much."  
Bucky strokes Steve's bare chest and draws little patterns. Steve watches him lovingly, "You Okay Sweetheart?"  
Bucky nods, "Happy."  
Steve kisses his head, "I love you."  
"Love you too," He smiles, "Daddy." He giggles,  
Steve chuckles, "You wanting something Honey?  
Bucky runs a single finger down Steve's chest, "Maybe later?" He asks innocently,  
Steve strokes his cheek, "Well you've been a good boy so I don't see why not."  
Bucky grins, "Thank you."  
"You're always good aren't you?"  
Bucky blushes and nods slowly,   
"You are Baby, I promise."  
Bucky leans up to kiss him but they're interrupted by the doorbell, he pecks Steve's lips "I'll get it."

Bucky goes to the door and smiles at the delivery man, thanks him and closes the door. Steve laughs, "You can't be mad he didn't know."  
Bucky can't help but break a smile, "Well it was still rude, I was comfy."  
Steve sits up, "C'mon grumpy pants let's eat."  
Bucky huffs and sits down, "Sorry, I've just missed you."  
Steve kisses his temple and hands him a slice of pizza, "It's okay I get it, I missed you too."  
Bucky eats his pizza, "You're the best."   
Steve smiles and bites into his own slice.

Once they've finished Bucky leans against Steve, "That was good but now I'm fat."  
Steve laughs, "Same here."   
Bucky laughs back, "Can we cuddle again?"  
"Sure, but I thought you wanted something?" Steve teases,  
Bucky groans, "I do Daddy." He bites his lip,  
Steve smirks, "What'd you want baby?"  
"Five minutes so my stomach can chill, then?"  
Steve chuckles, "Sounds good, I don't mind waiting a little."  
Bucky puts himself in Steve's lap and rests his head on his shoulder, "Thank you Daddy."  
Steve kisses his cheek and holds him tight, "No problem Sweetheart."

A small while later, Bucky starts to kiss Steve's neck "Want me Baby?"  
Bucky whimpers and rolls his hips, "Please Daddy."  
Steve growls and it makes Bucky shiver, "You're my good boy." He lifts him up and carries him to the bedroom.

"I'll treat you right baby. Give you what you need, I'll make love to you tonight."   
Bucky whimpers and moans, "Yes Daddy Please!"  
"I won't be rough on you baby, that Okay?"  
Bucky hesitates but nods, "Okay."  
"It's been a little while. I just want to spoil you tonight."  
Bucky grinds down on Steve, feeling his bulge thicken, "Daddy please!"  
"Patience sweet thing, you'll get everything you want."

He lays Bucky on the bed and pulls his shirt off, he leans down and kisses him hard. Bucky's hand wander Steve's abs and he whimpers into his mouth. Steve's quick to undress him, he strokes his hands all over Bucky's body. "You're so gorgeous, how I've missed this." He says voice dripping with arousal,  
Bucky blushes and paws at Steve's sweats which are still on,   
Steve smirks and pulls them and his tight boxers down in one go. Bucky moans at the sight of Steve's cock, dripping with precome. "Daddy." He whines,  
"What'd you need baby, tell me?"  
"Y-you." He cries out, "In me!"

Steve leans over him and grabs the lube from the bedside drawer, "Condom?"  
"Clean as always." Bucky giggles,   
Steve kisses him, "Good boy."   
He dribbles the lube on his hand, "I want you like this, so I can see you."  
Bucky nods and wraps his legs round Steve's waist. With his free hand he reaches and kisses Bucky's ankle which makes him grind his ass down into the bed. Steve smirks and runs a finger across Bucky's hole. He whimpers, "Don't teases Daddy please!"  
"Aw okay Baby, just because you asked so nicely." 

He rubs his finger round the rim, then gently presses it in knowing Bucky's tight. Bucky winces a little, "It's okay baby I've got you." He soothes, "I'm so proud of you, I can't believe you didn't touch yourself here once."  
Bucky nods, "Wanted to be a good boy."  
Steve kisses him, "And you are." He adds another finger, this time Bucky let's out a soft moan, "Did you jerk off?"  
"T-twice. When you said I could."   
Steve's heart swells, "Well done Baby." He praises and Bucky moans,  
"More Daddy please!"  
Steve adds a third finger and thrusts them in a little quicker.

Bucky moans loudly when Steve hits his prostate, "Good boy Baby, you're doing so well."  
"Please Daddy! I'm ready."  
"Yeah Sweetheart?"  
"Yes! Please!"  
"Okay, Okay." Steve grins and pulls out his fingers,  
Bucky whimpers at the loss, but Steve grabs his leaking cock and it gives it a small jerk, "Lookit you." He says, accent slipping through, "You're perfect."   
He lets go and slicks up his own cock, then readjusts Bucky's legs on his hips, "Ready Gorgeous."  
"Yes Daddy!" He moans as the head pushes in,  
Steve groans at Bucky tight hole, "God you're tight baby."

He pushes until his hips are against Bucky's ass, "Okay Baby?"  
"Y-Yeah. You can move."  
Steve doesn't need to be told twice, he pulls back and thrusts back in. Bucky gasps and his eyes roll back. Steve starts to speed up his thrusts and Bucky makes the sweetest noises, "Harder Daddy!" "Faster Daddy!" He calls out every so often,  
Steve feels like he's in heaven watching Bucky’s blissed out face, he sees the sweat covering his skin and he buries his face in Bucky's neck. "You're so perfect baby. Such a good boy." He moans, "Take me so well."  
Bucky's just a moaning mess now as Steve pistons his hips, "Daddy! Mm-close."

"Come from just my cock baby." Steve pants, "Show me how good you are."   
Bucky feels tears coming down his face and Steve kisses them away, "You can do it Baby, you're so good. So good."  
"D-daddy!" He shouts, "Steve!"   
His cock spurts out white ribbons of cum and Steve grins. Bucky goes limp and Steve feels himself get close, "Gonna fill you up baby."   
Bucky let's out soft "Uh's" And "Ah's."  
"Gonna come baby."  
"Please Daddy!" Bucky whimpers and Steve does, he moans loudly and lets go inside Bucky. 

He drops down and slowly pulls out, he pulls Bucky into his arms. "You are so good Baby."  
Bucky nuzzles at him, "Stevie."  
"Yeah Baby, I'm right here."  
"So good. I feel so good."   
Steve grins and kisses him lovingly, "I love you so much."  
"Love you more." 

They sit and catch their breathes for a few minutes before Bucky sits up and looks at him, "Can I ride you?"  
Steve's eyes widen, "You want to?"  
"Please Daddy?" He asks with big eyes,  
"Of course Baby, you think you're ready again."   
"My stamina's almost as good as yours so yes."   
Steve laughs, "Okay Sweetheart."   
Bucky leans down and whispers in Steve's ear, "Put a plug in me after?"  
Steve groans, "Yes Baby. Wanna stay filled with me? Don't want it leaking out of you do we?"  
Bucky shakes his head and whimpers, "No Daddy. Wanna stay filled with you."  
"God you're filthy." Steve teases,  
"Only for you."   
Steve nips at his shoulder, "My baby."  
"Yours Daddy." 

Bucky straddles Steve's waist and grabs the lube, "See we're both hard already." He says running his fingers up Steve's length,  
Steve's breath catches and Bucky squirts lube on it. He spreads it around, staring seductively while doing so. He reaches round with his other hand, "I'm still so open, my hole's begging to be filled Daddy."  
"Fuck Baby, you're gonna kill me."  
Bucky laughs, "I'm surprised that was cringy."  
Steve laughs, "Way to ruin the mood Babe."

Bucky winks and lifts himself, "That'll soon change." He says, slowly lowering himself onto Steve's cock,   
Steve holds his waist and helps him, "Good boy." He praises,  
Bucky braces his hands on Steve's pecks as he sits on Steve's waist, "Fuck." He drawls,  
Steve rubs his thumbs into Bucky's tailbone, "Move when you're ready Baby."  
Bucky laces their fingers together and slowly begins to roll his hips,   
"That's it Baby." Steve moans, "Oh! Buck!"

Bucky throws his head back as he starts to bounce, "Yes Daddy!"  
Steve grabs his hips and helps him through thrusts, lifting his own to meet him. "You're amazing baby."  
"Don't stop!" Bucky begs, "More!"  
He's slamming down onto Steve's cock, the pair moans loud and passionate. 

Soon Bucky starts to slow to just rolls rather than bounces, "Close Daddy."  
Steve grabs Bucky's cock, "You're doing so well. You're so good, so good."  
Bucky's crying in pleasure, tears coming down his face and Steve uses his free hand to wipe them away. "Let go sweetheart, you can do it."  
Bucky jerks into Steve's hand, once, twice. Then he comes, hard over Steve's fist. His head thrown back and the most gorgeous sounds erupting from his throat. That brings Steve over the edge. 

He comes for the second time in Bucky and he shouts out "Daddy!" While Steve moans "Bucky!"

Bucky collapses on his chest breathing heavily, Steve wraps his arms round him. "You are so perfect."  
Bucky grins and buries his face in Steve's neck, "Love you Daddy."  
"Love you too Sweetheart." He kisses Bucky's neck, "Can you let me get up?"  
Bucky nods and Steve's cock slides out of him, as he rolls over onto the messy sheets.

He gets off the bed and wipes his hand with a cloth from the bathroom, then goes to the closet and pulls out a small butt plug for Bucky. "Still want it?"  
Bucky nods, "Yes please Daddy."  
Steve walks over and lifts Bucky's legs. He pushes the dripping come back in and plugs his hole, Bucky whimpers and moans softly. "Thank you Daddy."  
Steve grins and kisses him, "Anything for you, my amazing baby."

Steve gets back on the bed and pulls the covers over them, Bucky snuggles into him and Steve pulls him close. He kisses Bucky's hair, then his forehead and his lips "I love you so much, you're so perfect and I'll keep reminding you."  
Bucky blushes, "Thank you Stevie, I love you too. More than anything."   
"Get some sleep Sweet thing, you look tired."   
"Wore me out." Bucky giggles,  
Steve smiles and kisses him again before he watches his eyes droop shut. Steve strokes his hair until he falls asleep too.

The next morning, Bucky wakes up and feels Steve stroking his back and kissing his neck, "Mm that's good."  
Steve smiles, "Morning Sweetheart."  
Bucky rolls over and smiles, "Morning."  
Steve reaches over and continues to stroke his back, "How're you feeling?"  
"Actually so good, a little sore but that's probably because it's been a while. But all in all, I feel amazing."  
Steve kisses him, "You are amazing."   
Bucky's cheeks redden and he rests his forehead against Steve's, "Love you."  
"Love you too."

"How does staying in bed all day sound?" Steve grins,  
"Absolutely perfect. Although I wanna shower first."  
Steve stands up and holds out his hand, "I'll carry you."  
Bucky sits up and Steve sweeps him up, he giggles "Thank you."  
"Want me to join you?"  
Bucky nods, "I might fall asleep if not."  
Steve laughs, "Okay Baby."

Steve grabs three towel, one for him and two for Bucky, he goes into the bathroom and drops Bucky down. He switches on the shower and places the towels on the sink, Bucky goes in and Steve follows. 

He wraps his arms round Bucky's waist and he leans into him, "It's so good to have this again."  
"Sure is." Steve replies kissing Bucky's neck, "My sweet boy."  
Bucky blushes and moves away from Steve to wet the rest of his body, while Steve chuckles softly. 

Bucky pulls out the plug and places it on the side, then thoroughly washes his body. Steve watches him adoringly the whole time.

They swap places so Steve can wash his body, "Want me to wash your hair?" He asks,  
"As much as I'd love that, I'll leave it till tomorrow. I kinda just want to get back in bed."  
Steve nods, "Fine by me Baby."

Steve quickly washes and switches off the shower, Bucky grabs the big towel and wraps it round his waist. He hands Steve his and he does the same. They walk out the bathroom and Bucky puts the small towel back as it wasn't needed for his hair. 

Once in the bedroom, Steve's drying off then pulls on a pair of boxers. He puts the towel in the laundry basket and heads into the kitchen, "Coffee?" He calls,  
"Please." Bucky replies as he pulls on boxers and decides to change the sheets, so him and Steve can cuddle on clean ones.

Steve comes in with two coffee and smiles, "Thank you Baby."  
"Seeming as we're having a lazy day, I thought may as well change the sheets."  
Steve kisses him, "Get in, I wanna cuddle you."  
Bucky laughs and does so, he takes a sip of his coffee while Steve climbs in. He puts the mug down and snuggles into Steve's side. His arm comes round him and Bucky draws patterns on Steve's chest, "Can we watch Friends?"  
"Of course." Steve says and switches on the tv, he finds the channel then puts down the remote.

"I'm so happy to be home, I could stay like this forever."  
Bucky smiles, "Me too."  
"I love you so much." He cups Bucky's cheek, "Till the end of the line."   
"Love you too, till the end of the line." Bucky replies and kisses Steve with every inch of his heart. Steve holds him tight, and kisses back just as much, so far gone with the man in his arms.


End file.
